


Make Me

by KuroBakura



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Erections, Friendship/Love, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Nudity, Out of Character, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pre-Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Crowley did not expect the angel to have somewhat of a dark side to him.





	Make Me

Crowley and Aziraphale walked down the hallway of the building. The two of them were having a discussion. Crowley could not keep his eyes off of the adorable angel. Aziraphale noticed Crowley’s quick glances at him and stopped walking all of sudden. Crowley stopped walking after taking few more steps in front of Aziraphale.

”What’s the matter, angel?” Crowley asked him. Aziraphale looked at him.

”The side glances at me. I have been noticing that you have been doing them a lot with me. Did I do something wrong? Do I have something in my teeth or a stain on my coat?” Aziraphale replied and then asked him. Crowley slightly chuckled.

”No. Nothing at all.” Crowley answered to him. Crowley was secretly blushing. He felt like he was caught red-handed by Aziraphale all of a sudden. But Crowley was not going to let it get to him. Also...Aziraphale noticed that Crowley was blushing.

”You know, for a demon, you have a heart. That is nice to see.” Aziraphale told him. That did not settle well with Crowley. He suddenly grabbed the angel by the collar of his coat and slammed him in the wall behind him. Crowley looked at him. It felt like that venom was seeping through his mouth as he stared at the angel in the face. 

“I am _not _nice_. _I am a demon! We are not nice and if you say another thing about me being nice, you will regret it!” Crowley growled at him. Aziraphale suddenly smirked at him.

”Is that a promise, dear?” Aziraphale asked him. Crowley soften and his eyes widened at Aziraphale’s sudden statement to him. Not to mention that the front of his pants was starting to feel a little tighter. So was Aziraphale’s as well. This was something new to the both of them. And it excited them both quite a bit. Crowley gulped. He was not sure what to say to him now. Crowley ended up smirking back at the angel.

”Oh, you are a naughty one, aren’t you? Keep doing this and it will only get worse for you.” Crowley then spoke to him. Aziraphale got him where he exactly wanted him.

”Make me.” Aziraphale said back to him. Crowley did not hold back on the angel. He suddenly placed his lips against Aziraphale’s, bringing him into a kiss. Aziraphale accepted the and wrapped his arms around the demon’s shoulders as the kiss started to become a little more rougher and heated. Then, Crowley pulled away as he began to attack Aziraphile’s neck with kisses and his tongue. Aziraphile started to blush more than he alright was as he tried to stifle his moans. It was becoming too much for the two of them. 

Crowley’s tongue was making Aziraphale feel like goo in Crowley’s arms. Crowley pulled away from Aziraphale’s neck and put his mouth close to one of his ears.

”How badly do you want this?” Crowley whispered in his ear and then licked his earlobe a couple of times, causing Azirahale to shiver a little bit.

”_Fuck _yes.” Aziraphale replied to him. That turned Crowley on even more. Crowley started to rub against Aziraphale’s crotch and did not even start slowly either. Aziraphale tried to muffle his moans but he couldn’t keep it down to a minimal volume. Aziraphale’s moans were like music to his ears. The heat around them started to feel like it was burning. Burning because of the passion between the two of them. As Crowley was about to slip his hand down underneath Aziraphale’s trousers, they both suddenly heard footsteps coming towards them. Crowley stopped.

“Shit.” Crowley thought to himself as the two of them calmed down (well, tried to calm down) and looked to see who was coming. A woman appeared in the hallway. Crowley decided to make a scene so it can distract the woman from any questions that she may have.

”Nothing to see here! I assure you! We shall be in our way.” Crowley piped up as Azirahale fixed himself. Seeing Crowley trying to make this seem like nothing was quite a delight to the angel. A minute later, Crowley and Aziraphale left the building and headed to Crolwey’s Bentley. When they got into the car, Crowley looked at the angel, who has a smile in his face. Aziraphale looked back at Crowley.

”Well, that was an exciting experience. To say the least.” Aziraphale spoke. Aziraphale could not see that Crowley was s_till _blushing like crazy.

”Exciting is just one word to describe what just happened to us in there, angel. It was...thrilling.” Crowley said back to him. Aziraphale got another idea.

”Why don’t we continue this then? ...Back at your flat.” Aziraphale suggested to him. Crowley smirked at the idea.

”I am very good with that, babe.” Crowley responded to the suggestion. Aziraphale and Crowley faced forward once again and Crowley sped out off of the property to get back to his flat as soon as possible.

**#####**

Crowley and Aziraphale laid naked on the bed as they tried to catch their breaths. Aziraphale looked at Crowley, who was staring up at the ceiling with his head on top of his crossed arms.

”Bet you did not expect that either, huh.” Aziraphale spoke up.

”Nope but it was absolutely incredible, sweetheart.” Crowley spoke back to him. Aziraphale had a thought pop up in his head.

”I wonder what both sides would say if they find out about our sexual escapades?” Aziraphale suddenly asked.

”They probably would literally raise hell.” Crowley replied then turned his head and body to face the sweet angel. He also extended an arm and hand out and caressed one of Aziraphale’s cheeks. Aziraphale blushed.

”And I would go to hell and back for you. I could care less what they say. The only person and thing I truly ever cared about is you. If anything happened to you, I would be truly devastated, love.” Crowley confessed. Hearing this coming from Crowley made Aziraphale’s heart sing. Aziraphale moved over a little closer to Crowley and wrapped an arm around him as he looked into his eyes.

”Same here.” Aziraphale said back to him. Crowley was not used to being like this but the only person who can make him like was Aziraphale and him only. Crowley moves his head closer towards Aziraphale’s and kissed him on the lips. When they pulled away, Aziraphale laid up against Crowley and laid his head on Crowley’s chest. Crowley was the one this time to wrap an arm around the angel. Aziraphale started to feel a little drowsy.

”I love you.” Aziraphale spoke as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Crowley smiled and kissed the top of Aziraphale’s head as he got comfortable and started to to drift off to sleep himself.

”I love you, too.” Crowley said back as his eyes closed as well and drifted off to sleep along with his angel on the silk sheets of his bed.

**The End**


End file.
